The Beat Goes On
The Beat Goes On is the first episode of the second season of Henry Danger. It premiered on Saturday, September 12, 2015 at 8:00 p.m. (ET). This episode scored 2.1 million viewers. Plot Henry and Ray receive more fan mail. Henry finds 2 of Schwoz's items that are his destroy gun and his mutated egg. When Charlotte finds that someone gave them a birthday, Ray says it's not his nor Henry's birthdays. Henry finds out that one of the candles has a security camera inside. In slow motion, Henry punches Schwoz to save Charlotte. Henry saves Charlotte from the cake and that is Schwoz's destroy gun. Schwoz is gets furious and confused that Henry punched him. Henry, Ray, Schwoz and Charlotte are thinking who could have done it. Dr. Minyak,who stole a bike shop and made it his lair, is upset that his camera broke. The bike shop owner is locked in the closet and the closet door is knocking and Dr. Minyak slams the door on him. Nurse Cohort sees that before it was destroyed, the camera was aimed at Charlotte and Dr. Minyak then knows that she works for Captain Man and Henry. The closet is knocking again and Dr. Minyak is confused about how he is knocking. At Henry's house, Jasper finds Schwoz's mutated egg and Piper is still furious about how Stacy has more followers than her. Henry then arrives and then tells the 2 to be careful with the egg. Jasper and Piper then plan on making a video on the egg. Piper and Jasper ignore Henry about the egg. At Swellview Park, Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort then make a fake magic show and a boy wants to a volunteer and is the only one who wants to. Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort hire Charlotte as their volunteer. The 2 villains put the girl in the trashcan and she says she is gonna be late for work. Dr. Minyak then tells everybody to close their eyes. Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort put the trash can in the truck and they drive away. The boy then asks it if it's time for them to open their eyes. At the Man Cave, Ray and Schwoz are competing to see who has the best guacamole and Henry says that Schwoz has it and Ray and Schwoz rematch. At the bike shop, Charlotte is locked up in a box with only her head sticking out. Dr. Minyak says he knows she works for Captain Man and Kid Danger and wants her to attack them. Dr. Minyak gives Charlotte girl power and a kid rapper named Li'l Biggie raps music to attack Captain Man and Henry. The music is stuck to Charlotte's brain. At the Man Cave, Schwoz gives the ingredients to Henry for his guacamole and Ray is listing them. Charlotte then arrives in sunglasses and black sweater and Ray tells Charlotte about his guacamole but Charlotte tosses the guacamole. Ray then yells at her why she didn't want his guacamole and she kicks him. Charlotte then throws Ray in the air. Henry then asks Charlotte what is wrong with her and she throws him by the collar backwards. Schwoz then falls on the floor so Charlotte thinks he is dead. Charlotte then comes towards Ray and Henry then says he's gonna fight her. Charlotte comes towards the elevator and Henry throws her into it. Ray then freezes the elevator but Charlotte breaks it and Ray, Schwoz and Henry get scared and they throw chips at her. At the Man Cave, Henry takes off Charlotte's glasses and sees that they are red. Ray then yells at her and she attacks him. Henry then says she is in a bad mood and she attacks him. Charlotte then chases Ray and Schwoz freezes Charlotte under the tubes. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast * Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart * Micheal D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Minor Cast *Mike Ostroski as Dr. Minyak *Amber Bela Muse as Nurse Cohort Special Guest Stars * Benjamin Flores Jr. as Li'l Biggie * Cole Sand as Elroy Trivia *This is the second appearance of Dr. Minyak, making him the first Henry Danger villain (unless if you count Van Del in the two part episode Henry and the Bad Girl) to appear more than once. *Dr. Minyak calling Nurse Cohort Ms. Direction when they are pretending to be magicians is a reference to a concept in magic called misdirection. *Both this episode and Sky Whale, the pilot of Game Shakers that aired right afterwards, have a rapping theme. Ironically, Benjamin Flores Jr. are in both episodes. Benjamin played rapper Li'l Biggie in Henry Danger, and he played Triple G, rapper Double G's son in Game Shakers. *It's unknown why Dr Minyak and Nurse Cohort weren't twitching when Henry and Ray were rapping, as Charlotte was twitching when Li'l Biggie was rapping. Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Season 2 episodes